Dragons
Dragons are a race of powerful magical beings that inhabit the lands of Xadia. Biology Adult dragons appear as massive, scaled reptiles with horns, four legs, bat-like wings, razor-sharp teeth, slit-shaped pupils, and a set of pointy claws. Hatchlings, such as Azymondias, appear to be slightly larger than Glow Toads and, like most animal offspring, feature a head and limbs that are proportionally too big compared to the rest of their body. Reproduction Like many real-life reptiles and many dragons from other media, the dragons of The Dragon Prince series are Oviparous, meaning that they lay eggs instead of giving birth to living young. How often dragons reproduce varies between each elemental race of a dragon. For example, Sky Dragons are known to only breed once every thousand yearsBook One, Chapter 5:"An Empty Throne" and their eggs can only hatch inside the eye of a storm.Book One, Episode 9:"Wonderstorm" Information The most powerful of the dragons are called Archdragons, which are many times larger than ordinary dragons with a lifespan of centuries. Some Archdragons are capable of sensing dark magic in humans, but whether this is due to their heightened senses or another reason is currently unknown. Like Archmages, Archdragons are masters of their Arcanum. Dragons are capable of human and elven speech, and the minimum age they learn this ability is around the age of 75.Creator Q&A 16.12.2019 History Dragons have ruled the magical lands of Xadia alongside elves for thousands of years, and the latter revere them for their magic and power. One of the greatest of the Archdragons is chosen to be granted the title of King (or Queen) of the Dragons. At some point, the Sky Dragons sculpted a palace of solid stone at the highest peak of the Storm Spire that would act as the official domicile of their monarchs. At some point before the division of Xadia, the human mage, Ziard, discovered dark magic through the use of the essence within magical creatures and decided to use said magic to help his people. Sol Regem, an Archdragon of the Sun and the reigning King of the Dragons at the time, discovered this and demanded Ziard to surrender practicing dark magic. When Ziard refused, Sol Regem, planned to burn down the human city of Elarion as punishment. Ziard attempted to stop Sol Regem by attacking him with dark magic but was incinerated in turn. Though Ziard managed to scar and blind Sol Regem with a fireball before he died, the dragon dove into a body of water to extinguish the flames and carried out the destruction of Elarion. In response, the dragons and the elves banished humanity from Xadia and split the continent in half. Sol Regem was later succeeded by Luna Tenebris, an Archdragon of the Moon, during or after these events. 300 years before the events of the show, Avizandum, an Archdragon of the Sky and referred by the humans as “Thunder”, succeeded Luna Tenebris as King of the Dragons. He jealously guarded the Border during this reign, from any incursions by the Human Kingdoms into Xadia, even killing Duren queens, Annika and Neha, and the Queen of Katolis, Sarai. Avizandum was eventually killed four moons before the show by dark magic wielded by humans. After Avizandum was slain, the humans ransacked his lair and stole many of his possessions, and destroyed his only egg. In reality, the egg was not destroyed, but secretly stolen by the human mage, Viren, and hidden away in Katolis castle. The elves and dragons believed in Viren‘s deception nonetheless, and Avizandum’s mate, Zubeia, ordered Moonshadow elf assassins to be sent to Katolis and kill King Harrow and Prince Ezran in revenge. Upon discovering that the Dragon Prince's egg was alive, Callum, Ezran, and Rayla made it their mission to return the egg to Zubeia. During the trip, the egg had hatched into the future king of the dragons Azymondias. Ever since then the dragons haven't caused much trouble except when Soren picked a fight with Pyrrah the Sun Dragon, which he barely escaped with his life thanks to Zym. Finally making it to the border Rayla and Callum had trouble getting past Sol Regem but thanks to a little creativity they make it past him, rejoined by Ezran the group make it to Zym's home the Spire. But as their trek up the mountain began they found it difficult to breathe but found help from Pyrrah. However, upon making it to the top the group looked in sadness as Zubeia was ill and put herself into a deep sleep over grief-stricken about losing her family, as well as Zym being hesitant about seeing her. But with Viren and his army coming closer the baby dragon tried to wake her up to no avail, the dragons also took part in the battle against Viren along with humans and elves leading to their victory. To the greatest news of all, Zubeia had finally awoken happily to be reunited with her son and have her hope restored. Races Sky Dragons , a male Archdragon of the Sky]] Sky Dragons, also known as Storm Dragons, have a connection to the magical energy of the Sky. They can control and harness the powers of the wind and the storm, allowing them to perform abilities such as channeling lightning through their bodies or firing them from their mouths. It is implied that Sky Dragons are extremely rare because they only lay an egg once every one thousand years, and that the egg can only hatch in the eye of a storm. Sun Dragons , a female Sun Dragon]] Sun Dragons have a connection to the magical energy of the Sun. They are able to harness the powers of the sun, allowing them to breathe streams of fire from their mouths. Moon Dragons Moon Dragons have a connection to the magical energy of the Moon. More info is yet to be revealed. Earth Dragons Earth Dragons have a connection to the magical energy of the Earth. Not much is known about them, but since Rex Ignius tends to live underground and comes up once every 100 years, it can be assumed that Earth Dragons are primarily subterranean in nature.TDP Season 3 panel at NYCC Ocean Dragons Ocean Dragons have a connection to the magical energy of the Ocean. More info is yet to be revealed. Star Dragons Star Dragons have a connection to the magical energy of the Stars. More info is yet to be revealed. Notable Dragons Dragon Monarchs *Sol Regem - ruled 1,200 years before events of the first saga. *Luna Tenebris - ruled 1,000 years before events of the first saga. *Avizandum (Thunder) - ruled 300 years until killed.Book Three, Chapter 6:"Thunderfall" *Zubeia - queen and mate of Avizandum. *Azymondias - son of Avizandum and Zubeia, current ruler. References }} Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Races Category:Xadia Category:Fauna